


summer paradise

by JAJAngmyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Soonhoon - Freeform, Summer Love, based on caratland 2019 trading cards, boyfriends!jeongcheol, exes!soonhoon, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: Boyfriends!JeongCheol set their brothers!SoonHoon up to go on a summer vacation with them in hopes that they’ll finally move on from their first loves. Little did they know that their brothers are actually ex-lovers and each other’s first love.





	summer paradise

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ this is based on 2019 caratland trading cards uwu

“Hoonie, please. You have to go with me. Our friends cancelled the last minute and the hotel said that there’s no refund for the other room.” Jihoon’s older brother, Seungcheol whined.

The younger rolled his eyes. “Stop pouting, hyung! That’s gross.”

Seungcheol tugged Jihoon’s shirt and faked a cry. “Do you really want Mommy to kick my ass again for wasting money on that hotel room? Can you do that to your poor hyung?”

“Just invite your other friends. I’m busy.” Jihoon retorted as he returned his gaze to his computer’s screen.

“I don’t have many friends, Ji. And what do you mean you’re busy? You’re just playing games all day,” Seungcheol said as he crossed his arms.

“Whatever. I don’t want to go.”

“I don’t want to use this card but...” Cheol smiled sheepishly.

Jihoon looked at his brother, his brow raised. “But what?”

“I still have your nude photo last family reunion when you’re so drunk, whining about your fist love we don’t even know of.” The younger quickly covered his brother’s filthy mouth.

“Fine! I’ll be packing now.”

“You don’t have to worry. My boyfriend is bringing his little brother, too. You’re from same age line so I guess, maybe...” Cheol smiled at him teasingly. “Maybe you can open your heart to someone new, Ji?”

Jihoon threw a pillow at his hyung. “Shut up.”

The older just shrugged. “Forget about your ‘the one that got away’, Hoonie. You deserve someone better.” He was about to walk out of his little brother’s room when Jihoon asked him.

“Is he cute?”

“Who?”

“Your boyfriend’s little brother?”

Cheol smiled mischievously then answered, “Super cute.”

 

  
Jihoon wore his best summer outfit that day. They’re going to the beach.

He’s actually very excited about this summer trip. He hasn’t actually gone in a while.

The last trip he went to, he met that jerk of an ex-boyfriend of his.

Ex-boyfriend.

  
His first love, first hug, first kiss.

First everything.

  
Even first heartbreak.

The one that got away.

 

So, imagine the horror in his eyes when he finally met Jeonghan’s younger brother.

It is that jerk.

“Y-You?” They said at the same time, both lowering their sunglasses.

“You know each other?”

“Yes!” Soonyoung said.

“No!” Jihoon replied.

 

Jihoon and Soonyoung met when they both went to that summer camp.

It’s love at first sight, they say.

Theywere so in love, so captivated by each other’s eyes.

But summer is not forever. And so do they. They realized that Busan and Seoul are far from each other. And that long distance relationship sucks so they broke up.

 

“I’m sorry, guys. Apparently, there’s only two rooms available.” Jeonghan said and looked at his boyfriend.

Soonyoung looked at his brother suspiciously. “So what? Two rooms are enough, hyung.”

Jeonghan bit his lip. “It only has one bed.” He smiled then added, “Each.”

  
It’s Jihoon’s turn to crease his forehead. “That’s alright. Cheol hyung and I are used to sharing rooms.”

Seungcheol just laughed at what Jihoon told them. “Who says I’m sharing a room with you?”

Jihoon and Soonyoung’s jaws dropped open.

“No freaking way.”

 

  
“It looks like you two would get along just fine.” Seungcheol said while eating their lunch. Jeonghan and him are sitting next to each other. They’re busy feeding each other and their two brothers just looked at them, completely grossed out.

  
Soonyoung faked a smile while Jihoon rolled his eyes. “I don’t really think so.”

  
“Jihoon, this is too much to ask but can you help my brother move on? He’s still so hung up on that summer love...” Jeonghan winced in pain when his brother stepped on his foot. “Ya! Why did you do that?”

“Sorry hyung, I’m practicing some dance steps.”

 

 

“If I only knew that you are Jeonghan hyung’s little brother, I wouldn’t have agreed for my brother to date him.” Jihoon gritted his teeth.

Soonyoung laughed sarcastically. “Don’t worry. The feeling is mutual, Hoonie.”

Jihoon flushed at the nickname.

So Soonyoung remembers.

He shook his head at the thought. “If that’s so, let’s team up for our brothers to break up. I don’t want your bloodline tainting ours.”

“Wow, that’s really coming from you?” Soonyoung asked, squinting his eyes. “But, same so deal.”

And so they started planning for their brothers to break up. They followed them everywhere trying to ruin every Jeongcheol moment.

Jihoon tried pushing his brother to those girls in bikinis under the sun while Soonyoung tried inviting his brother to this night beach party but to no avail.

  
They are both failing.

Or so they thought?

  
Because as they watch their brothers’ moments together, their memories on that one summer kept flashing back to their minds like old tapes.

Soonyoung and Jihoon watched their brothers walk hand in hand by the seaside, playing with the waves. Cheol hugged Jeonghan from behind as they watched the night sky.

“Why didn’t we work out just like them?” Soonyoung asked, still staring at the two men looking at each other lovingly under the moonlight.

Jihoon is flustered at the sudden question. “Maybe because it’s meant to be just ‘a summer fling’?”

He saw th e other avert his gaze and kept his head low. You are not just a summer fling, Hoonie. You are my first love.” Soonyoung said in a quiet voice.

Jihoon stared at the other intently.

“You are my first love, too.”

 

Soonyoung didn’t expect Jihoon’s answer. “But you told me you’re going back to Seoul and you’re not into long distance relationships so I...”

“I told you, we’ll try to work things out right? even if you’re in Busan and I’m in Seoul? But you told me, you’re scared. You doubted me.” Soonyoung said the last sentence with bitterness laced in his voice.

  
Jihoon bit his lower lip.

They’re both idiots, and too young back then.

“You wanna know what the funny thing is, Hoonie? I never really moved on from you.” Soonyoung looked at the other’s eyes. “I tried...but I always fail. Don’t you think fate is giving us a second chance...” He was cut off when Jihoon walked towards him and captured his lips.

  
“You wanna know something too, Soonie?” Jihoon said when he pulled away. “After all these years, you’re still my best summer experience.” He said as he caught the other’s lips again for a kiss.

Summer is not forever but summer is always the best by having each other in it.

The next morning, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were about to wake their brothers up for breakfast but they were both shocked when they saw them spooning each other on that one bed.

They both giggled as they took a picture of the two.

Okay, breakfast can wait.


End file.
